<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Build a Home by Captain_MJB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717476">To Build a Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_MJB/pseuds/Captain_MJB'>Captain_MJB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, OFC - Freeform, most of them - Freeform, undecided - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_MJB/pseuds/Captain_MJB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being accepted comes at a price when you are living through the First Rewarding War, Alexandra knew that intimately.</p><p>Will be a OFC romance Femslash but undecided who with yet!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Build a Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is going to be a OFC story about accepting yourself and the struggles of that family and living in war. I was thinking it was going to be a WLW romance but have not decided who with if anyone has suggestions. Was thinking maybe Luna or Daphne but open to suggestions. Chapter lengths will normally be longer than this! <br/>Enjoy! Also, I don't own Harry Potter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexandra’s breath came out in small puff’s spreading across the mirror in front of her distorting the image of her face. She started back at herself, her grey eyes dim, hair falling across her vision having slipped from her bun, her uniform unusually dishevelled with her green and silver tie hanging loose around her neck even though it felt like a noose, suffocating her. </p><p>A lone tear escaped before she quickly wiped it away trying to act desperately as if it hadn't happened before her emotions betrayed her and more fell.</p><p>“Stop crying,” She hissed to her reflection, her anger growing as more tears continued to fall despite her efforts.</p><p>“I SAID STOP” She roared, first rising on it’s own account soaring towards the mirror and resulting in a crack, not only of the mirror but also of her knuckles. </p><p>Ignoring the blood seeping down her hand and the glass sticking up as if she stood at attention Alex clutched the edge of the sink as her tears gave way into sobs, wracking her whole body. </p><p>“Alexandra?” A voice spoke from the entrance of the bathroom causing Alex to gasp, recognising the voice immediately, looking up into the mirror once again, the crack from her fist causing the reflection of her face to be splintered just like what she was feeling inside. Her eyes rose even more and their eyes met through the mirror. </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think and if I should continue!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>